In Too Deep Joley Niley Kiley
by jaimeblake
Summary: Meet Miley, Americas sweetheart.When she mets Joe, Kevin and Nick while shes on tour with them its sure to mark the beginning of romance.But with who?They all Love her but only one can have her.Can they each find love? Or are they all In Too Deep?
1. What was i thinking?

This story is about three new up and coming teen sensations Joe Kevin and Nick Jonas. Joe has a reputation of being the bad boy player of the group. Kevin is the nice, thoughtful and level headed one. Nick is the sensitive and shy one. Miley is America's sweetheart and has a reputation of being a cookie cutter daddy's girl. To help give publicity to The Jonas Brothers Disney has decided to make them guest stars on Miley's new tour. The story starts off where Miley and The Jonas brothers are meeting each other for the very first time at rehearsals.

Miley has just arrived at rehearsals and is warming up. "When are they gonna be here again?"

" They should be here any minute Bud…remember what I told you about-" her dad said before she cut him off.

"Dad." She stiffiled a laugh. "I'm not gonna do anything irresponsible while I'm on tour. Really you can trust me." Miley said while sitting down and grabbing her water bottle.

"I do trust you..Its those boys who I don't trust." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Come 'on are you sure your not being too overprotective? It'll be fine. I promise. I'm not really in the place in my life where I want a relationship anyways." She took a sip of water from the bottle then closed the cap.

"Okay..but I still want to meet them first. I heard that Joe can be a player so watch out for him okay?"

"Dad really its.." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the three brothers walk into rehearsals. "Great they're here. Lets go introduce ourselves." She said with a smile.

Miley walked over to them with her dad lagging not far behind. "Hey my name is Miley. How are you guys doing?"

Joe looked Miley up and down and smiled in approval. "I'm Joe and I'm doing amazing now that I've met you." He flashed her a devious smile.

Kevin groaned and Nick rolled his eyes while muttering under his breath "here we go again.."

Miley laughed. " Mhm.. I'm sure you are. Mr. Player..I mean Jonas..wait no I was right."

Kevin laughed "Oh I can tell were going to get along already. My names Kevin and this is nick."

Nick smiled shyly and looked down at his feet. Miley smiled when she noticed Nicks shyness which she thought was cute.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I think my dad wants to ta-"

"Hey boys." Miley's dad said while eying them cautiously.

"Hello Mr. Cyrus." Kevin said with a friendly smile.

Okay I really don't feel the point in adding boring details so basically Miley's dad talked to Kevin and after he felt like Miley would be safe touring alone with them he decided to leave and then Miley and The Jonas brothers did their rehearsal. Its now after the Rehearsal and Miley's in her dressing room getting changed into something more comfortable.

Miley is in a pair of short shorts that she wore under her dress on stage and her bra. She's in the middle of changing when Joe walks in and sees her.

Miley turns around and sees Joe "Oh my gosh! What are you doing in here!?" she grabbed a shirt and held it over her body to try and cover herself up.

Joe walks over to Miley and smiles quickly but then puts on a serious face. "I'm.. sorry I just didn't think we got off on the right foot and I came here to apologize. I didn't know that you would be getting dressed." He looked deeply into Miley's eyes.

"oh..w-well I forgive y-you.. and I-I'm getting dressed right now..so you have to g-go." She couldn't manage to form her sentence properly. She was lost in Joes eyes. How could she have not noticed how beautiful they were before. She tried to clear her head while Joe continued to look in her eyes.

Joe moved closer towards her. " I really do hope that we can become very close on this tour. You seem like a wonderful person..or so I've heard." Joe gently traced down her arm with his fingers "Your so cold." He smiled. "Do you want me to warm you up?"

Miley felt a rush of strong emotion. She wanted to say yes but she knew he was all wrong for her. He was a player and he obviously only wanted one thing from her and it wasn't meaningful conversation. "I-I..you..have to leave." Miley bit her lip still torn.

"Hmm..are you sure?" He gently tugged the shirt out of Miley's hands and threw it to the ground. Miley's breath accelerated. Joe kissed Miley gently on the lips. Miley gripped Joes hair and moaned quietly. Joe pushed Miley against her dresser and started to unfasten the back of her bra but it was stuck.

"Can you help me get this off of you please?" he said as he kissed up and down her neck.

Miley moaned loudly. She grabbed the back of her bra and fumbled to unclasp the back of it."I cant get it off."

"Fuck it." Joe ripped the back of the bra off and tossed it across the room. Miley giggled at him and started sucking his bottom lip. Joe started to rub Miley's chest and suck on it and she started moaning out of control.

"J-Joe.. that feels so good." Miley tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Joe's touch against her skin felt so amazing that she couldn't even think straight. She had never wanted anyone or anything in her life as badly as she wanted Joe right now. Joe started rubbing her inner thigh while kissing her neck. Miley wrapped her legs around Joe and he carried them over to the couch that was right beside the dresser. He laid Miley down and started kissing down her stomach. She arched her back. Joe pulled down her shorts and kissed down her inner thigh. "J-Joe wait.. I can't" Miley said weakly.

"Shh..its okay I'm not going to hurt you." Joe started rubbing Miley outside of her panties and she moaned even louder.

"J-Joe I..Oh..that feels so…I cant..stop" Miley was trying to resist Joe but she couldn't stop herself.

" Don't say that. Your body wants me so badly. You know you don't really want me to stop. It feels too good for you. I can tell. Its okay just lean back and enjoy it." Joe started kissing back up her stomach. "Now. Can you help me with my shirt?" Joe asked in a puppy dog voice.

Miley pulled his gray v-neck shirt over his head and traced his abs. "Oh my God.." Miley kissed him more urgently and put his hands on her hips.

"That's my girl." He smiled and started unbuckling his pants. Miley watched him impatiently. Joe noticed this and smiled. "Am I not moving fast enough for you?"

"No." Miley couldn't believe she had said that. Joe looked at her in shock then smiled.

"How's this?" Joe yanked down his pants and pulled them off. Then he pulled down Miley's underwear. Miley gasped "I-I didn't mean to say..th-"

Kevin knocked on the door. "Hey Miley you in there?"

Miley looked at Joe and panicked. She pushed him off and pulled her clothes back on."Um..yeah..I'm here."

"Is Joe in there with you? Nick said he saw him go in there but he never came back out and we're about to leave."

"Oh um.. yeah he's here." Miley looked at Joe who was pulling his pants back up and still bare chested.

"Okay good." Kevin started opening the door.

"Wait! No!" Miley yelled.

"Why?" Kevin asked bewildered.

"Um..because I…" Miley looked back at Joe who was now pulling his shirt back onto his body. "I mean I was talking to Joe not you. He asked me if I.. liked the redskins..and I hate them so I yelled..you can come in."

"Oh.." Kevin laughed. "For a minute there I thought.. nevermind ha" he smiled. "Are you guys ready to go."

"Well I wish I would've had more time.." Joe winked at Miley while turning to the side so only she could see. "But I guess we can finish this later. We do have all…of tour to…continue with this." He smiled. "Come on Kev."

"Uh.. sure?" he had no idea what Joe was talking about. He thought about trying to decode it but he knew with Joe it probably was something not worth bothering to even uncover. So he just gave up. "Bye Miles see you tomorrow when we hit the road."

Miley smiled and waved them good-bye until they were out of sight. She closed her door. "Oh my gosh! What did I just do!" She didn't just go around making out and almost having sex with random guys. She wasn't that kind of girl. What made Joe so special..so different.


	2. I think I'm falling

**Authors Notes: Okay I know its been a little while since I wrote my first chapter but that's because I didn't really feel motivated because no one reviewed : ( So please if you have an opinion or anything PLEASE review. I feel like I'm writing to myself lol the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. **

She sighed deeply and then walked over to her clothing rack and changed into a tank top and sweat shorts. After she was ready to go she got into her tour bus and plopped down on the couch inside.

Nick walked out of the bedroom of the tour bus. When he saw Miley on the couch he smiled and walked over to her. "Rough day?"

Mileys eyes popped open. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys had your own bus?"

"Yeah we do, but Joe and Kevin are playing video games over there and they get really competitive and crazy. I can never get any sleep. I hope you don't mind me here. If it makes you uncomfortable I can go back." Nick said while looking at her intently.

"Oh no. that's fine. You just surprised me." Miley stared into his eyes and felt her heart beat faster.

"Sorry about that." He said with a warm smile.

Miley giggled "That's okay, do you wanna watch a movie or somethin?"

"I'd love to. What do you want to watch?" Nick said as he sat down next to Miley.

"Well we got a lot of stuff. If you name it we got it. Daddy made sure that he stocked the bus with plenty of movies cause we always would watch em together on the last tour I had." Miley smiled. "Wow that sounded kinda lame."

"I don't think it is. It's nice that you and your dad are on such good terms. Not many teenagers can say that about their parents." Nick smiled at Miley's bright red cheeks.

Miley looked up at Nick and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Yeah.. I guess your right."

Nick looked down and smiled. "So about that movie." He cleared his throat. "The Notebook?"

Miley laughed nervously "Who doesn't have that movie."

Nick and Miley decided that they would watch the movie in the bedroom because the TV in there was bigger and her driver whom of which they were now convinced had to be tone deaf was singing Mariah Carey. It was about an hour into the movie and Miley and Nick talked through most of it. They had told each other pretty much everything they possibly could think of when they finally decided it was time to focus back in and actually watch it.

Miley snuggled up closer to Nick. "I love this part."

Nick smiled "Me too."

Movie- Noah (to Allie): "I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day."

Miley looked up into Nicks eyes as they shed tear a tear. She pulled her face closer to his and kissed him gently on the lips.

Nick half gasped in her mouth from surprise but then quickly was moving his mouth along with hers.

He put his hand behind her neck and continued to lightly kiss her.

Miley was overcome with emotion. She had never been kissed so sweetly and passionately before. It felt like a kiss should really feel, ridden with love and emotion.

After about another minute Nick released his hand from the back of Mileys neck leaving her wanting more.

"Wow." Miley breathed out.

Nick smiled as Miley nestled his head into her chest.

"Why'd you stop so soon." Miley softly groaned.

Nicks breathing caught in his throat and Miley looked up at him.

"What is it?" Miley asked confused.

Nicks eyes went hard as he stared at the TV not really paying attention to the moving characters on the screen. "I know about you and Joe.." Nicks voice trailed off at the end.

Miley's body froze up for a moment. "Nick I'm so sorry, we didn't do _that._ It was a stupid mistake. I don't know what I was thinking.. I mean I really like you. You have personality and your so sweet and sensitive and your someone who I can actually talk to and picture myself with long term. I can't picture forever with Joe.. he's not a forever kind of guy.. you are." Miley said all in one rushed breath.

Nick sat up and held Miley close. "Miley, I really like you too. When Joe got into the bus he was talking all about what you and him did.. it crushed me.. I knew I liked you the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I'm sorry Nick...I didn't mean to hurt you. Joe was just really seductive and overwhelming... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Miley whispered into his chest.

"Its okay Miley." Nick looked into her eyes again and gave her a quick soft kiss.

Miley felt butterflies make their way through her stomach. She realized at the instant what she felt for Nick was more than a simple crush.. No it ran much deeper than that. She was falling for him and she knew it was possible now to stop.

**I know it wasn't very long but I kinda didn't know where to go with this because no one reviewed or gave their opinions. Next time I'll try to make it longer. Anyways.. Did you like it? Yay Nay? Do you like MileyxJoe or MileyxNick or do you wanna see another couple together? Review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter Three

Go to youtubedotcom/jileyandnileyfanfic to see the next chapters in this story. They are already there. I also have other stories on there too. This website just confuses me and people never review enough on here or give me feedback so I just posted it there. The story isn't in the video. Its in the video description so you can still read it the same way as you do on here. Please subscribe, comment and tell me what you think on their! Thank you.


End file.
